


Френдзона

by Li_Jeevas, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [8]
Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi/Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141871
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Френдзона




End file.
